Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by James's Fire
Summary: This is my first songfic, NO flames are welcome here, this is the song from the lion king, it's gotta a bit of sadness, fluff, humor James and Lily under a tree and Remus and Sirius in the bushes behind them.


James Potter had a lot on his young mind. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was really going to miss Hogwarts... a whole lot. He felt as if this was his second home, a home away from home if you will. He felt like such a sissy, but hey you couldn't blame him, almost all the 7th years felt like this.

"_Ughh_", he thought.

He got up from the window ledge and walked towards his two best friends in the whole world. (A:N/ I'm cutting peter out of this cause I refuse to put that little piece of crap into my fic!)

"Hey guys I'm going to go take a walk to clear my head" said James, with down casted eyes.

"OK, James...you all right... you want some company?",asked Remus from the couch, as he looked at one of his best friends.

"No thanks moony I'll be fine", reassured James.

"You sure?", asked Sirius Black, another one of James's best friends.

"Yeah, thanks guys", he said as he started to walk to the portrait hole, but Sirius called him back.

"James"

"Yeah"

Sirius smiled a little, "You know once we graduate, we'll still be there for each other right"

"Yeah through think and thin", said James with a remembering smile

"From Hogwarts to the real world", said Remus

"And when we get married and then when we have all are little rugrats running around, carrying on the marauder tradition",They all laughed at that.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back in a bit"

"..."

"..."

"Hey Padfoot... do you think we should follow him?"

"Moony my dear friend, I was about to ask you the same thing"

"OK let's go...Hey, James left the cloak on the window, grab it and lets go!"

James came to the front entrance doors and pushed them open, he was greeted by a rush of warm summers air. He smiled a small smile and walked down to the black lake. Unknown to him that our favorite head girl was in the same boat as James and also down by the lake.

He walked down to the edge of the lake, Lily heard someone coming, she gasped and James turned around.

"Potter"

"Evans"

"..."

"..."

"Lily look I feel like I have something to tell you"

"OK what is it?"

"I'm sorry, about the past and I completely regret all the teasing and pranking and crap I put you through while we were here and well, I just didn't want to leave here knowing you still hated me...so yeah..." He Blushed " Do you forgive me", He stood there for awhile, then she started walking towards him.

"Yes James I do forgive you, and in return do you forgive me, for acting like a complete prat to you?"

"Hmm..." He pretended to think about it, she giggled slightly. " Well... I dunno"

"JAMES!"

He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Of course my dear Lily", He didn't realize till now that her arms were around his neck and his around her waist .

She didn't even think about what was coming out of her mouth now and before she could stop it, it came out.

"James Potter I think I'm falling in love with you."

James thought he was in heaven, he picked her up by the waist, spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips.

James broke apart and ginned that boyish grin of his.

"Lily, I'm falling for you again too.

From behind the bushes Sirius gasped and Remus cover his mouth with his hand.

"_SHHHH... do you want them to_ _hear us"_

"_Hmmm ummmm smmmmm"_

"_What!"_

"_Ughh, I said I can't believe him"_

"_Why"_

" _Cause I just... I always thought we'd be together forever, but Lily is stealing him away from us Remus!"_

Remus peeked over the bushes and saw James and Lily cuddling under a tree and it seemed like they were whispering in each others ear.

**(A:N/ This is the song and no I do not own it, it's from the lion king and it's called can you feel the love tonight, Remus is bold and **_Sirius is Italic_** and Bold and Italic is both of them)**

"**I can see what's happ'ning" **_  
_

"_What?"  
_

"**And they don't have a clue?" **_  
_

"_Who?" _

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two" _  
_

"_Oh". _

_The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic in the air  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air_

_  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things _

_  
Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings  
The world for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things _

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are _

"**_And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
His carefree days with us are history  
In short, our pal is doomed" _**

"_WAHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHH" _

Sirius blew his nose on Remus's shirt and dried his eyes. Remus just glared in disgust at his best friend, then he turned his head and watched James and Lily walk back towards the castle, holding hands.

_**JPLEJPJLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**_

**Hey guys it's 5:13 ****the morning over hear and I couldn't get to sleep, so I tuned on my CD player and listened to this song and thought hey this would make an awesome james and lily story. I really hope yall liked it. Well my mom is going to kill me cause I'm up so late, oh wells love yalls**

_James's Fire_

**P.S. Review Pretty Please ****with James on top and he's doing his cute puppy dog pout.**


End file.
